


My Lucky Alpha

by belovedhell



Series: Dynamic Couple [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Dean, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean had grown jealous when it came to his omega. He had to show Sam just who exactly he belong to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I got inspired to write this. Also I decided to do a series with this fic because I got other ideas. Also because it's kinda well liked. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

"Let me get this straight... you saw a dead little girl in the middle of the night," Sam said as he glanced at the witness. "Why didn't you inform the police about this?"

"I thought I was going crazy! No one would've believed me," the witness— alpha— said. "You believe me though, right?" his voice contained pleading with a hint of hope.

Sam did a small smile. "Of course. We'll look into in," he assured, then he placed his hand on the alpha's shoulder for sympathy.

A growl could be heard behind Sam. "Alright. That's enough. Let's go, Sam. We have to look into the case." Dean grabbed his wrist and spun around, not caring the other alpha was looking confused.

"Dean—"

"Don't talk," Dean huffed as he gripped harder. Once they got near the impala, Dean opened the back door and pushed Sam in until he was on his back.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering, Dean climbed on top of him and shut the door with his feet like an expert. Hungrily, Dean swooped down and began to kiss Sam in passion, nibbling and tugging his lips. Sam moaned, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Quickly, Dean unbuttoned his the first three buttons on his collar shirt, then leaned down to lick his neck all the way down to his collarbone. What had gotten into Dean? Either way, Sam fucking loved it.

Sam stopped taking his suppressants two weeks ago due to Dean's request. He assumed he would hate the thought of feeling like an omega again, however, it was the opposite. Dean worshiped him and often complimented on his scent: sweet, honeysuckle. Sam felt special for the first time.

Dean had knotted Sam multiple times when he was in heat. Sam loved it. The feeling of an alpha holding him and being inside of Sam. Dean was everything he had hoped he would be. Sam was very grateful.

"God..." Sam breathed. It suddenly got hot and his forehead was beginning to feel warm. Sam spread his legs to give Dean some room. His breath hitched when Dean palmed his cock through his slacks.

"Don't like the way alphas look at you," Dean gritted out. "You're mine! All mine." He ripped the shirt open and then trailed kisses on his chest, his hand caressing his soft skin. How could Dean not know that Sam was an omega? His body was astounding. Not a trace of thick muscles and his stomach was flat. Truly Beautiful.

"You didn't care before," Sam chuckled, but stopped when Dean halted his movements, instead his eyes narrowed. Sam gulped. "I didn't mean it—"

"I didn't have competition before. No one would dare take a look on you while I was beside you," Dean said, and continued his action. He slipped his hand underneath Sam's slacks and boxers. Sam bucked his hims on reflex, craving and wanting more from _his_ alpha above.

Dean smirked. "You're leaking already." Pulling out his hand, white come was sticking on his fingers, causing Sam to blush. Then, slowly, Dean opened his mouth and welcomed whatever Sam had to offer. "You taste good, Sam."

And just like that... Sam came. He raised his hips as his legs trembled from the aftermath. Sam groaned and sagged onto the seat. Dean had his mouth hanging— with his fingers still in his mouth— staring at Sam in shock.

"Yuu ame," Dean muffled. As he moved his fingers away from his mouth, he repeated, "You came." When he gazed downwards on his still-covered slacks, he could see that Sam's erection was gone. Dean blinked, then pursed his lips and tilted his head. "Wow." He had never made an omega come untouched before. It was kind a hot.

Sam covered his face in embarrassment. "S-Sorry. It's just I couldn't help it and—"

Dean burst into laughter and hugged his omega. "You're just so adorable, Sam. That was fucking hot. How did I ever get so lucky to have an omega like you?" Sam's eyes watered upon hearing his words. No one had ever told him that.

He embraced Dean and cried on his shoulder. He didn't understand why he was so emotional. Every time Dean told him lovable comments, Sam couldn't help but be in awe.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have an alpha like you," Sam said with a smile.


End file.
